Is pledge meant to be broken?
by hana-lai
Summary: Sakura, have a crush on Syaoran when they're kids. Until,.... Well, just read the summary inside! cause it's too long. S/S *FINAL Chapter is UP!*
1. Childhood days

Summary: Sakura has a crush on Syaoran. . .when they are still kids! Until, Syaoran did something terrible to Sakura. Because of this, Sakura pledge to herself to HATE Syaoran forever. While Syaoran regret what he do to Sakura. Now, they become teenagers. And Syaoran had fallen in love w/ Sakura, but she hates him. Would Sakura pledge able to be broken? Or well, just read the story . . .  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Note:  
  
In this fic. Syaoran originally live in Tomoeda, Japan. Let's just say that In China, Syaoran have some relatives. Ok? And also there's no 'magic thing'. It means no kero; no suppi, no yue, and no ruby moon . . . But don't worry guys Eriol is there. And another thing almost all of them are RICH! I mean Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood days..  
  
@ Sakura's P.O.V.@ {7 years old}  
  
Hi there! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Live with my daddy and my older bro! Where's my mommy? She's now in heaven according to daddy. She's also happy up there . . . So daddy said that I don't really need to worry for mommy. But sometimes I really hope she's with me today . . .  
  
I also have my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, she just live on the next street w/ her mommy. We're best friend since . . . I don't know. I think since we're born. Nope! I don't think so because she's 1 year older than me. Maybe, we're also cousin. She is the best kind of friend and really nice. She also knows about my biggest secret and CrUsH!  
  
Enough for my story . . . So now, here I am, in our gate waiting for a certain boy, with messy dark brown haired and brown eyes; Li Syaoran the boy next door. So handsome . . . [of course!] One day, he talks to me and then we become great of friends.  
  
I hope that will happen . . . but didn't.  
  
For me, he's my hero, my prince charming, and I really like him. But I never really talk to him. Then an idea struck at my head.  
  
I hurriedly went to our garden and pick some fresh flowers. Not only fresh but the most pretty flowers. Then I tied it in the ribbon. So, it will look really presentable. I will give this to my prince charming.  
  
So I wait for him out side our gate. . . I'm really excited. 30 minutes has passed. Still I don't see any sign of him. The flowers I'm holding are not presentable already. Why? It's already dried. And honestly it's already ugly. So I decided to pick again flowers but . . . I saw him. His already there! And he really looks happy. I wonder why?  
  
Then when he's near I felt really shy to come near him but I really want to be his friend. So I bravely went to him and give to him the un presentable flowers I'm holding.  
  
He looked at my flowers and at me . . .Then he did the things I never knew he would do. He struck the flowers. I really can't believe he do that thing. . . I see the flowers scattered around me. I can't do anything and I feel my tears rushed into my cheeks.  
  
I really hoped he help or just say to me, " I'm sorry. . ." But it didn't come. Instead he went to their mansion leaving me behind without any word. I promise to my self . . .  
  
That I'm going to hate him . . . . FOREVER.  
  
~  
  
@ Syaoran's P.O.V @ {9 years old}  
  
I'm really happy. Why? Because we won in our soccer game! It's so fun! Of course I'm the captain of our team . . . and we have our teamwork!  
  
As I walk towards our street I saw again the girl who just live next door. What's her name? Oh Yeah! Kinimoto Sakura. She's some kind of cute but she's younger than me about 2 years younger than me.  
  
Then I didn't expect her to approach me. Then she presented the flowers she was holding. Honestly, it's really un presentable already. Why? Cause it's already dried. Then I didn't expect that I'll do this terrible thing . . .  
  
I suddenly struck it! Then I see the girl cried on her knees. I really can't believe that I do it. I know it's not me. But I really just don't like the flowers. . . Then I'm on some kind a dilemma.  
  
To say sorry to her or to just ignore her.  
  
My pride gets into the way. . . So I just leave the girl crying there and went inside into our house. I really hope I did the right thing. But I don't think so. There's just one thing on my mind . . .  
  
Maybe I will regret this thing someday . . .  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1:  
  
Syaoran is a bad boy!!! Sorry for making Syaoran bad. It is really needed to make the story more realistic. Ok? And really sorry for OOC thing. And don't worry guys Tomoyo and Eriol will also appear in this fic. And this just some kind of a Prologue. . .  
  
PLEASE Review. . . Say you comments, flames and anything you want to say! Ok?  
  
Ja! 


	2. Teenager

~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Note:  
  
Ok! Let me first clear this to all. Sakura is 2 years younger than Syaoran. But I'll just make then in the same level. Let's just say that Sakura went to school early and some kind of accelerated? Why? So make the story more interesting. And anyway this is my fic. So I'll do anything I want! Gets?!?! But don't worry; I'll try to make Sakura still the same. You know the DENSE one! And all of them are on grade 10!, and just studying on 1 school. In short their classmates! DUH!!!  
  
Sakura ~ 14 years old  
  
Syaoran ~ 16 years old  
  
Tomoyo ~ 15 years old  
  
Eriol ~ 16 years old  
  
Well, that's their age if you didn't know. . . Of course only in my fic. Ok! Well, I just say all the other Authors say, I DON'T OWN CCS OR ANY CHARACTERS. K? Another thing, Touya also have a girlfriend namely Akiyu . . . well, she's my Character.  
  
On With The Story!  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
# 8 years have passed #  
  
Now, Kinomoto Sakura had grown into a beautiful teenager, with her still short auburn hair and very pretty emerald green eyes. But, there's just one thing that never change . . . Hating Li Syaoran. Since that day he do that incident, Sakura never like to talk to him or just don't want to see him.  
  
" Mistress Sakura, your father is already waiting for you.," said one of their maids.  
  
" OK! I'm coming." She replied. Then after she's done, she hurriedly went to their dining area.  
  
" Sorry Dad! I'm some kind . . . . well, overslept?" Sakura explained to her dad a soon as she reaches their dining area.  
  
" Yeah! Monsters always overslept!" Touya, Sakura's older brother, teased.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt annoyed. " TOUYA! I'm already 14 years old! Quit calling me ' MONSTER'!!!" she yelled.  
  
" Whatever Monster!" Touya said. " Dad, I'm going to the company already!" he continued then left.  
  
" Sweetie, you should eat your breakfast or you will be late for the first day of class." Her father, Fujitaka, a well- known businessman, said. [As I've told you people! This is my fic. And Sakura's dad is a very rich businessman.]  
  
Sakura suddenly forgot about her ANNOYING brother. " OH yeah!!! I'm not hungry dad! Gotta go! Bye!" Sakura said as she gives her dad a goodbye kiss then ran to the waiting car. . . .  
  
~  
  
Li Syaoran, a handsome 17 years old guy. Heartthrob of their school, also very popular. He ran to his best friend side, Hiiragizawa Eriol. [Um guys, I really didn't know if I spell Eriol's surname right?]  
  
" Hi there Eriol!" Syaoran greeted his best friend.  
  
" Morning! So? How do you feel in the first day of being Grade 10?" Eriol asked like a reporter.  
  
"Oh C'mon! You didn't say you like to be a reporter huh!?" Syaoran said to Eriol.  
  
" Of course not! Just want to play! So c'mon let's get going!" Eriol said as they went to their assigned section/ classroom, Grade 10 section A.  
  
~  
  
As Sakura enter her new classroom, Grade 10 section A. She sees first her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! Hi there Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her friend, as cheerful as ever!  
  
" Oh! Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted back. Then they start chatting you know 'girl talk'.  
  
Then Suddenly they heard girls scream, " OH MY GOD!!! He's my classmate!" or " He's really handsome!". Then Syaoran appeared with Eriol following him.  
  
" What the. . ." Sakura said as she saw her greatest enemy. LI SYAORAN.  
  
" Huh!?" that was all Tomoyo could say. Then she understand what was her best friend was referring to when she follow the icy glare of her best friend. It was Li Syaoran, the heartthrob and the no.1 enemy of her bestfriend.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran just ignore the girls who are drooling over him. He really hates it. But that was one thing of being a 'HEARTTROB'.  
  
Then when he enters his new class. Almost all the girls scream. Then he notices a very beautiful girl with short auburn hair and pretty emerald green eyes, his favorite color. But he was surprised when that girl gave him an 'icy glare'.  
  
= Why does she's staring at me like that? = he thought. [Guys! Syaoran is having some kind of amnesia here!!!]  
  
Then their teacher suddenly came in. And well, start of another boring lesson. . .  
  
~  
  
@ BREAKTIME @  
  
" I really hate my new class!!!" Sakura said or almost yelled, really annoyed because of knowing that MR. LI SYAORAN is her classmate.  
  
" Just stay cool Sakura! Li, doesn't do anything to you." Tomoyo said, trying to calm her best friend.  
  
" Do Nothing!? How could you? What did he do when we're still kids?" Sakura said losing her temper. [Oppss. . . this is what I call 'OOC thing'. I mean Out of Character thing' Sorry. . .]  
  
" I'm sorry. Sakura, just forget about him . . . maybe it will affect your study." Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
" Yeah your right! I'm sorry also for almost yelling at you." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
" It's fine. So? C'mon let's eat. Starving?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Yeah! Absolutely Starving!" Sakura said then the two girls went on. . . I mean go and eat their food.  
  
~  
  
" Eriol, I really wonder why does that pretty girl stare at me? I mean not just an ordinary stare but 'icy stare'." Syaoran said to his bestfriend, some kind of confuse.  
  
" Huh!? I dunno. . . maybe you did something to her that you really don't remember." Eriol said eating his food.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment, then she suddenly remembered the little girl crying who had a auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Then it struck him. The little girl and the pretty girl are the same, KINIMOTO SAKURA. [Finally. . .]  
  
" OH! I remembered she's the girl I've tell you." Syaoran said to Eriol.  
  
" Huh!? Who? You tell me many girls. . ." Eriol said.  
  
" The one who I 'accidentally' struck the flower then. . ." Syaoran was explaining but was cut-off by Eriol.  
  
" Yah! Shut up! I know already!" Eriol said trying to stop his friend's mouth. " What the heck!? She's the girl that has a crush on you when you're nine and she's seven?" Eriol said.  
  
" Exactly!" Syaoran said.  
  
" Damn! Look at her now! She's also a heartthrob and very pretty! I can't believe you also did that kind of thing!" Eriol said to Syaoran who is deep in thought.  
  
" I know! I really regret that thing. . ." Syaoran said looking at Sakura who is surrounded by guys.  
  
Eriol just look at his friend sympathetically. But then he also look at the girl who's just beside Sakura and Have instantly has a crush on her. = Wow! She's really pretty! I wonder who she is? = Eriol thought looking at Tomoyo. . .  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~` End of Chapter 2:  
  
What!? Good, Bad, Ugly, Nice or What? C'mon tell me! Review please and thanks for the 4 who review my story on the first chapter. . .  
  
Review. . . 


	3. Will be friends or not?

Hi there guys! Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story. . . I really appreciate it! Love you guys! And this chapter 3! And anyway sorry if others story are the same as mine! Ok? Coz I really don't know. And CCS DON"T BELONG TO ME. K?  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Is Pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 3: Will be friends or not!?  
  
Two weeks has passed since the start of the new school year. Sakura well, still not talking to Syaoran and never had planed it! While Syaoran well, also still the same. He really wanted to say sorry but his 'pride thing' is getting on the way.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol are becoming great friends. They really don't like to be involved in their best friends fight. But trying to find a way to make their best friend stops their nonsense fight.  
  
It's Saturday, and Sakura going towards Tomoyo's house. Why? Because they are going to have a group project. . . But,  
  
# FLASHBACK #  
  
Their Science teacher has arrived at their classroom.  
  
" Ok class, we will be having a group project. And in I group there should be 4 members . . . I'll be announcing your group!" Ms. Naomi said.  
  
All the class shut their mouth to listen to know what group they belong.  
  
The teacher is continued speaking 'bout their group. Group 1,2,3, and 4 was announced, it was group 5 turned.  
  
" Ok! In group 5 we will be having Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinimoto Sakura for the girls." Ms. Naomi said. Both Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other knowing that they we're group mates. The only problem is who are there group mates who are boys? " Ok! For the boys we have Hiiragizawa Eriol and. . . Li Syaoran!" Their teacher said.  
  
" What the. . ." Sakura murmured. = Oh MY! What a Project! = Sakura thought. Then their teacher explained what would be the project and the other group.  
  
# END OF FLASHBACK #  
  
Sakura sighed as she remembered that scene! = Why? Why do I need to be with that Li guy! = she thought as she reach Tomoyo's mansion. [Yes! Sakura is just walking! Tomoyo's house is just Next Street!]  
  
The guard opens the gate for her then she went inside Tomoyo's mansion. When she got their she realized that Hiiragizawa and Li are not yet there!  
  
" Um, Tomoyo?" Sakura said as she went towards her best friend room.  
  
" OH! Saku! You're there!" Tomoyo said as she went to her friend.  
  
" Yeah! So? Is that two are not here yet?" Sakura asked referring to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
" OH! You mean Eriol and Syaoran? Nope! They're already here! They are just waiting in the garden. I just get some of the materials in my room." Tomoyo explained. Then the two of them went towards their garden.  
  
~  
  
" Hey man! Do you have a plan saying sorry to a certain emerald-green eyed girl." Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
" Dunno." Syaoran simply said.  
  
" What the!? Look, it's been two weeks and you two are not yet talking to each other." Eriol said in a 'matter of fact' voice.  
  
" I know." Came the replied.  
  
" Will you answered me in a complete sentence!" Eriol demanded getting annoyed at Syaoran.  
  
" Ya fine! Whatever! I can manage ya know! So no need to worry man!" Syaoran said.  
  
Before Eriol could reply, Tomoyo and Sakura came.  
  
" Ok Guys! Now that we're complete! Could we start making the project!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Sure!" both Syaoran and Eriol said. Then the four of them started making their project. Until, An idea struck at both Tomoyo and Eriol. [I wonder if these two are twins. Huh!?]  
  
" Um, Hiiragizawa look like we need to buy some materials. Huh!?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah! So Kinimoto, and Syaoran me and Tomoyo just going to buy Ok!?" Eriol said then the two of them left poor Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
= Heck! We're now alone! Could I say to her sorry? = Syaoran asked himself.  
  
= Oh my Gosh! Tomoyo, How could you!? = Sakura thought.  
  
" Um, Kinimoto?" Syaoran said. After whole 15 minutes of silence.  
  
" Yeah!" Sakura said, with slight coldly.  
  
" Um, I'm really sorry for what I did to you when we are still kids. I really didn't mean to do it. It's jus the flowers we're. . . . um . . ." Syaoran can't choose the word to say.  
  
" Un presentable." Sakura simply said.  
  
" Yeah! I'm really sorry." Syaoran said in apologetically.  
  
= OH! What am I going to do! = Sakura thought. The she thought that doing the right thing is the best. So, she turns to Syaoran and smile at him.  
  
" Sure Li! Friends?" Sakura said, smiling and stretching her hands to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smiled.[Really?!] " Friends!" Syaoran exclaimed. Then they both laughed.  
  
They didn't notice that they we're two people who's watching them. The other one is holding her trusted video camera and the other who's wearing his glasses! They give each other high five! For what? Well, for their well done job!  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter 3:  
  
What!? Like it or not? I know that some of you really don't like to happen this YET. But you know it's really hard writing a story where Sakura and Syaoran are well, Fighting. But don't worry. And Look! Sakura already broke her pledge! But will the two of them will just be . . .  
  
Gotta go! Please Review. . .  
  
Ja! 


	4. It's just a wonderful dream

Hi! It's me again!!! Any way, THANKS for all who review my story! As in very BIG thanks! Nakakatouch! Salamat talaga! This is chapter well, just read k?  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Is Pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 4: It's just a wonderful dream.  
  
@ SYAORAN'S BEDROOM @ {about 6:00 am of Monday}  
  
Syaoran was dreaming wonderfully until.  
  
*RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG*  
  
= Stupid phone! = he thought as he get the phone beside his bed.= This should be better! =.  
  
" Hello?" he answered, sleepily.  
  
" Um? Hello? Can I speak to Yoriko?" said a female voice at the phone.  
  
Syaoran got annoyed. " Wrong number." He said then hung up.  
  
He sleeps and tried to dream again his wonderful dream. What's his dream? Well, he really dreams that he and a certain emerald green-eyed girl had become friends.[Familiar huh!?Yup! Read author notes later. . .]  
  
He remembered what had happen yesterday. . .  
  
# FLASHBACK #  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had leave Sakura and Syaoran alone. They said they're going to buy something. . .  
  
Syaoran really want to say sorry to that girl who's in front of him. But he's really shy! [Really!?] He really needs courage!  
  
" Um Kinimoto?" Li finally said finally.  
  
" What!?" Sakura said rather annoyed.  
  
Syaoran felt the annoyed voice of Sakura. " Um, nothing. . ." he just said.  
  
= What does he think he's doing? = Sakura thought annoyed.  
  
So they just do some of their project not talking to each other until Tomoyo and Eriol arrive.  
  
# END OF FLASHBACK #  
  
Syaoran sighed remembering that scene. = I really wish we'd become friends. . . = He thought. Only now he realized that Sakura is pretty and he really regret what he do to her. . .So he decided to be ready for another morning. . .  
  
~  
  
~'~'~ SCHOOL ~'~'~  
  
Sakura ran again to a bunch of boys chasing her since she arrives at their school. Until, she reaches their classroom.  
  
" OH! Sakura there you are!" Tomoyo said as she notice her friend really tired. . . " Have been chase again huh!?" she continued.  
  
" Yeah! There so annoying!" Sakura said as she went to her desk beside Tomoyo and just in front of Syaoran.  
  
" So did you sleep well last night?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.  
  
" Yup!" Sakura said as cheerful as ever!  
  
Before Tomoyo could reply, Syaoran and Eriol arrive at their classroom. Sakura just didn't mind him. But Tomoyo said at least says good morning to them.  
  
" Morning guys!" Tomoyo said to both Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
Eriol blush a little. " Morning!" he said.  
  
" Morning." Syaoran said as he went to his desk that's just behind Sakura.  
  
Then their teacher arrives and well, another start of a very boring lesson. . .  
  
~  
  
@ RECESS @  
  
" Hey man! I have this wonderful last night!" Syaoran said to his best friend who's eating his food.  
  
" Really? What?" Eriol asked continue eating his food but well, also listen at what Syaoran's going to say.  
  
" Well, me and Kinimoto became friends. . ." he simply said, also eating his food.  
  
" Really? You know sometimes. . . dreams really come true!" Eriol said.  
  
" So? You know dude! Sometimes I realize if that Kinimoto girl don't want to talk to me. . . then I don't want to talk to her either." Syaoran said.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk, your very wrong there Mr. Li Syaoran." Eriol said, shaking his head no.  
  
" And Why!?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Because it's your entire fault why she's not talking to you then you have the guts to say 'you'll not talk to her either.'! You should say sorry to her." Eriol said to his best friend.  
  
" Whatever." Syaoran said, ignoring Eriol's speech.  
  
" Don't you say 'whatever' to me Mr. Li Syaoran." Eriol said. Sometimes Eriol just don't get what Syaoran is saying.  
  
" Don't worry I just think about it. . ." Syaoran said, as he continues eating his food. . .  
  
Eriol just sighed.  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
Author notes: Sorry guys! But the 'friend thing' that happen on the last chapter was just a wonderful dream of our Syaoran. Sorry! I just make it to make the story more well, exciting. . . Really sorry to disappoint you. . . And I can't just make broke the pledge YET! You know what I mean. Hope you like this chapter. . . and please R/R! Ok?  
  
Ja! 


	5. Friends At last

Hi there guys!!! Sorry for the late chapter! You know I'm some kind of busy doing some school project! GOSH!!! Anyway, here's chapter 5! Hope you like it. . .  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 5: Friends! At last.  
  
# 1 week has passed #  
  
What do you expect? Well, still the same. Sakura not talking to Syaoran, Syaoran ignoring Sakura.  
  
" Hey there Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully at her best friend.  
  
" Oh Hi! Are you ready to go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Go? Where?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
" MY GOSH! Did you forgot?! To the mall. . ." Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! C'mon!" Sakura said. Then they left. . .  
  
~  
  
" Hey Syaoran! What are we going to do here in the mall?" Eriol said to his best friend as they stroll. . .  
  
" Dunno. . . " came the simple replied.  
  
" What 'Dunno'!" Eriol said starting to get annoyed.  
  
" Oh! I remembered! I'm going to buy something for my sister!" Syaoran said.  
  
" Who?" Eriol asked knowing that he has 4 older sisters. " Feimei . . ." Syaoran said. . .  
  
Before Eriol could reply he heard that someone was calling them.  
  
" Hiiragizawa! Li!"  
  
It was Tomoyo's voice! Eriol felt that he was blushing!?  
  
= Huh!? Why am I blushing like this. . . = he thought, suddenly.  
  
" Hey Daidouji! Kinomoto!" Eriol greeted while Syaoran just. . . NOD!  
  
" Hello." Sakura said. . . to both of them actually to Eriol only. . .  
  
" So? What does you two doing here?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Strolling. Anyway, we just want to inform you that we'll do our project on Saturday. Ok?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Oh! Alright!" Eriol said while Syaoran just nodded. " Where?" Eriol asked.  
  
" My House!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
" Ok!" Eriol said.  
  
" Ok! Gotta go! Bye!" Tomoyo said then she and Sakura left.  
  
Eriol turned to Syaoran. " What's the big deal? All you do was. . . NOD! Heck!?" Eriol said really irritated of his best friend.  
  
" Well, what do you want me to do? Talk?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Yeah!!!" Eriol said.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Whatever. . ." Syaoran said. " C'mon let's go!" he said.  
  
Eriol just sighed then they left. . .  
  
~  
  
@ SAKURA'S P.O.V @  
  
Heck!!! Today I see that Li guy! Well, I really don't want to see HIM! But Tomoyo drags me over them. I mean Li and Hiiragizawa. GOSH!!! I really hate him! But in fairness he's somekind of cute when I see him. . . HUH!?!? Kinimoto Sakura what were you thinking!!! He's not cute. . . Handsome or nice!!! Remember you pledge!!! You'll hate him! Right?  
  
Yeah. . . but I think I'm falling in love. . . WHAT!?!?! Are you crazy. MIND! Why are you thinking this thing . . . Ok! I'll try to forget this thing!!!  
  
~  
  
@ NORMAL P.O.V @  
  
# SATURDAY #  
  
" Man! I told you already! You should talk to Sakura and say your sorry. . . You said you want to be her friend. Right?" Eriol said to Syaoran as they walk towards Sakura's Mansion.  
  
" Yeah! I'll try. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
" Fine! That's what you call 'courage'" Eriol said.  
  
" Huh!? But what if she just ignore me?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Oh C'mon! Think positive! Sakura is not that bad to just ignore you. . ." Eriol said.  
  
Before Syaoran could protest. . . they have reach Kinimoto's residence.  
  
~  
  
" Oh! Hi there Li! Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo greeted them as they entered Sakura house Tomoyo and Sakura are waiting them in the garden.  
  
" Hi!" they both replied.  
  
Then they decided to make their project. . .  
  
" Ok! What other things do you suggest?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
" Well, how bout. . . ." Eriol discussed some of his ideas to Tomoyo . . . While both Syaoran and Sakura just well, sit and don't talk to each other.  
  
" Nice Idea! How bout you Sakura and Li." Tomoyo asked.  
  
No response.  
  
" What's your ideas?" it's Eriol's turn to asked.  
  
No response.  
  
" Um Guys? Do you have and Ideas over there?" Tomoyo asked starting to get annoyed.  
  
No response.  
  
" Hey there!!! Are the two of you still awake!?!? C'mon speak up! Are you two deaf?" Eriol said, now really irritated.  
  
" Huh!? Oh! Have no ideas. . ." Sakura said.  
  
" Ok! Glad your still awake. How about you Li?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Nope." Came the replied.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo really got irritated because of this two. . . They can't finish the project if two of their members are not talking or even have cooperation.  
  
" HELLO!?!? You two would you stop ignoring each other! C'mon Talk!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah! Tomoyo is right! We can't make this project if you two are like this." Eriol said.  
  
@ SYAORAN'S P.O.V @  
  
I think Eriol and Daidouji are right! Maybe it's the right time to say sorry to Kinimoto. I can't take this anymore. . .  
  
@ SAKURA'S P.O.V. @  
  
How could they? How am I going to talk to him. . . He's not even saying SORRY to what he did to me. . .  
  
@ NORMAL P.O.V. @  
  
" Um Kinimoto?" Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran. . . While Eriol and Tomoyo are just watching them. . .  
  
" Um. . . Just want to say sorry for what I did when we're kids. . . I really want to say sorry but I'm some kind of shy that time. . ." he said apologetically.  
  
Sakura just stare. . . = Is This a dream? He's saying sorry. . . What am I going to do? =  
  
" I'm really sorry. . . Hope will be friends?" Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
= He's sincere. . . = Sakura thought then smile. . . " Don't worry Li! I'm just waiting you to say sorry for what you did. Yup! We can be friends. . ." she said cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran smiled. [WOW!!! He's really cute when he smile! GOSH!]  
  
" Thanks. . ." Syaoran said as he and Sakura smiled.  
  
" Nice one Syaoran!!!" Eriol said. " Now that your friends we can now make the project!" he continued.  
  
" Yeah!!!" Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran said. Then they started making their project happily. . .  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter 5!  
  
How'd you like it!? NicE, Bad, or what so ever ? C'mon tell me!!! Please. . . REVIEW! Really sorry for the late chapter. . . Now that they're friends. . . What would you think will happen. . . The pledge has broken! Don't worry there will be another. . . Well just wait for the next chapter. . . TKE NOTE: I"TS NOT A DREAM ANYMORE. . . .  
  
Ja!. 


	6. Can't fall in love with you

Hi there guys!!! You know what? I really appreciate you all!!! As in. . . A really BIG thanks to all who had reviews the last chapter. . . And to JARED! Hi! Sorry if you don't well, like the last line it should be, " Then they did their project forgetting the past. . ." I just think of it when I've read you review. . . Well, that's all. . . I should be writing the next chappie. . . Here's chapter 6!!!  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 6: Can't fall in love with you . . .  
  
# 2 weeks have passed #  
  
It was another a great Monday morning and School is about to start . . .  
  
" Hey Syaoran!!!" Sakura said cheerfully as she saw one of her 'FRIENDS' . . . Now they decided to call each other by their first names . . .  
  
" Oh! Morning Sakura." Syaoran said, smiling . . .  
  
" Where's Eriol and Tomoyo?" she asked . . .  
  
" Oh! Them? They just went outside to look for something . . .", Syaoran explained.  
  
Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at their classroom.  
  
" Morning guys!" Sakura greeted them.  
  
They just smiled then their adviser came. . . What does it means? Yeah! Another boring lesson. . .  
  
~  
  
# BREAK TIME #  
  
The four of them ( Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.) decided to eat their food under a cherry blossom tree. . .  
  
" So? Syaoran can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Sure! What is it?" Syaoran asked while eating his food.  
  
" Why does you don't have girlfriend yet? You know! You're a Heartthrob!" She exclaimed.  
  
" Because Syaoran don't like that thing yet. Right?" Eriol said looking at Syaoran and at the same time helping Syaoran. . .  
  
" Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
" Oh! Is that so?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Really? Well, it's enough for an answer. . ." Sakura said, smiling then continue eating her food.  
  
@ SYAORAN'S P.O.V. @  
  
As I look at Sakura I suddenly fell comfortable. . . As if she's really special to me. . .  
  
" Hey Syaoran! Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked innocently when she caught me staring at her.  
  
I blushed a little. . . " Huh!? Nothing. . ." I replied, smiling.  
  
" Oh!. . ." she replied, then continue eating her food. Then I notice Eriol who's smirking with Tomoyo who's smiling.  
  
Honestly, this two are really compatible. . . [Yah! You got it!]  
  
I'm also some kind of happy. . . Why? Because I just wanted me and Sakura to be friends then here we are really close friends! You know I really don't expect this. Then I suddenly remembered, when Sakura caught me staring at her I blushed.  
  
WHAT!?!? Me?! Blush!? When?  
  
And why was I staring at her? I asked myself. It can be. . . No! That wasn't right. I can't! I have made my pledge. . .  
  
# FLASHBACK # {Syaoran's 14 years old}  
  
Syaoran is really happy that day. Why? Because he's with her girlfriend Yuki. Yuki is really a pretty girl. . . with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. . . She's really fun to be with. . . and Syaoran really enjoyed her company.  
  
Actually, Yuki is from another school and there only few people knew about their relationship. So. . . the girls who had a crush on Syaoran don't really know about this thing.  
  
Today was their third date.  
  
" Um. Syaoran let's go to the park. I really love that place." Yuki said, sweetly. As she and Syaoran are walking.  
  
Syaoran smile at his girlfriend sweetness. . . " Sure! And may I ask my angel why does she like that place?" Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
Yuki blushed at that comment. " Well, remember? That's the place where we meet. . ." she replied.  
  
" Yeah! Of course I remember that thing. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
" Really!? C'mon! Let's go there!" Yuki said then ran as fast as she could. . . " Catch me if you can!" she yelled.  
  
" Hey!!! Wait for me!!!" Syaoran said as he started to chase her girlfriend.  
  
Yuki keep on running . . . she didn't realize that she was about to cross a street and there's a car that's coming . . . [What do you expect will happen. . .]  
  
Syaoran saw this. . . " Yuki!!! Watch out!!!" he yelled but he was too late. . . The car already hit poor Yuki.  
  
Syaoran can't believe what's happening. He ran to her girlfriend now lying on the ground.  
  
"Syaoran?" Yuki said, weakly. . .  
  
" Yes. . . I'm here Yuki." Syaoran said, trying not to cry. . . " Call an Ambulance!!!" he yelled to no one in particular. But let just say to the people.  
  
" No. . . Syaoran. I can't make it anymore. . ." Yuki said.  
  
" No! You can do it!!! We'll just wait for the ambulance. . ." he said now can't stop himself from crying.  
  
Yuki smiled. She touches Syaoran's face.  
  
". . . I love you. . ." she said.  
  
Syaoran also smiled. " I also love too very much. . ." he said. Yuki smiled. Syaoran really don't know that it was the last smiled Yuki gave to her. . .  
  
" Yuki. You can make it. Right? You can't die now. . .!" he said. But he notice that Yuki was not moving any more. . .  
  
" Yuki? Yuki! No! This can't be happening. . . . . . . . !" he said, crying. . .as she hug his girlfriend. . .  
  
On that day, Syaoran pledge to himself never to love again. . .  
  
# END OF FLASHBACK #  
  
I can't help myself to cry. I hurriedly wipe the tears away. . . Then just continue eating my food.  
  
" Hey Syaoran! Hurry up! The bell just rings signaling for the end of our break!" Sakura said to me.  
  
" Ok!" I said as I hurriedly finish my food then run towards them who's waiting for me.  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter 6!  
  
How was it!? Like it or not? Sorry for making that sad part. But for some who think it's 'corny' it's fine!!! As long as you read this chapter.  
  
SEE!?!? Another pledge has been made! Now it's Syaoran! What do you think will happen? Will he break his own pledge like Sakura or not?  
  
Well, gotta go! REVIEW. . . and you can also tell me some of your comments or what! Maybe it will make my story more NICE!  
  
Ja!. 


	7. Feelings develop

Hi there guys!!! Thanks for who review the last chapter! You're so nice to me!!! GOSH! I love you guys!!!  
  
JARED: Thanks!!! You know you give me nice reviews even though you're some kind of curios. . . ^_^ Right? Anyway, about Yuki. You're definitely Right!!! Sakura reminds Syaoran of Yuki! Because they have the same attitude but of course not in their looks! You're a good. Huh!? Thanks!  
  
Li Syaoran Is so KAKOII: Hi! Thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it! Maybe?! Syaoran will not break his promise. . . right?!  
  
Ok! Here's chapter 7!!! Hope you like it!  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
[ me. . . . blabbing ]  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 7: Feelings develop. . .  
  
# SATURDAY #  
  
" Hi dad!" Sakura said to her dad as she saw him.  
  
" Hi sweetie. . . So? How's your day?" Fujitaka, her dad, asked.  
  
" Fine!" she said as cheerful as ever.  
  
" Good! Well, I need to go now sweetie. . ." Fujitaka said.  
  
" Ok! Bye! Take care. . ." Sakura said. Knowing her dad as a businessman. . .  
  
Sakura decided to go to her room. When she got to her room her phone suddenly. . .  
  
*KRIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
" Hello?" she said as she answered the phone. " Sakura! Tomoyo here! Are you doing something?" Tomoyo said on the other end of the phone. . .  
  
" Hi Tomoyo! Nope! Why?" she asked.  
  
" Well, I'm some kind of bored! C'mon let's go at Syaoran's House!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Huh!? Syaoran's? Why?" Sakura said as she blushed a little at Syaoran's name.  
  
" Well, actually it's Eriol plan." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Eriol!? What the heck is he doing at your house!" Sakura said.  
  
Now it's turn of Tomoyo to blush. " Heck NO! Eriol's not here! He just called me actually he's already waiting at Syaoran's gate for us. And If I know you really wanted to go at Syaoran's house." Tomoyo said.  
  
Since Sakura and Syaoran is neighbor, she went to her window and saw Eriol is really at Syaoran's gate! [Take note: Sakura house is just across Syaoran's so she saw Eriol. Gets?]  
  
" Ok! I'll wait for you I mean Eriol and me at Syaoran's gate! Ok?" Sakura said. Then she remembered what Tomoyo said about wanting to go at Syaoran's house. " Hey! What did you say I really wanted to go at Syaoran's House!?" she demanded and well, blushing.  
  
" Oh C'mon! I know you! Well, just wait for me! Bye!" she said then hung up.  
  
Sakura sighed. Sometimes Tomoyo can be so. . . annoying. As in! She changes her clothes then groomed herself and went to Syaoran's house.  
  
~  
  
~`~`~ SYAORAN'S HOUSE ~`~`~  
  
" WOW! Syaoran your house is so. . . . . Neat!" Sakura said, innocently.  
  
Syaoran just laughed a little. This surprised Eriol. Knowing that Syaoran always laugh when Yuki is still alive but now he laughed even a little because of . . . . Sakura.  
  
= OH! Interesting! My best friend is laughing. . . even a little! = Eriol thought.  
  
" But Syaoran why does you're the only one who live here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" My mom and sisters are in China doing some things. . . I just stay here because I'm studying here. Remember?" Syaoran explained.  
  
" Oh! Is that so?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Then they decided to explore the house a little. [This four are some kind of REALLY close friends now.] Until Tomoyo, being so observant saw a picture of Syaoran with a girl. Since Syaoran is not there who's with Sakura just decided to ask Eriol.  
  
[Mind you people! Syaoran and Sakura to go to the garden I mean only Sakura but Syaoran accompany her, While Eriol and Tomoyo decided to go at the living room. Why? Because I want to! Well, let's just continue.]  
  
"Um? Eriol who's this girl with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked holding the picture.  
  
" Her? Um. . . She's. . . well. . ." Eriol can't find the word to say. Because he had made a promise to his best friend not to tell about Yuki.  
  
" What!? C'mon! Tell me. . . Please. . ." Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
= She's cute when she's pleading. Heck!!! Eriol Hiiragizawa! What we're you thinking! = he thought at the same time blush at Tomoyo's cuteness. . .  
  
" Ok! But please don't tell it tom anyone or Syaoran's going to kill me. . ." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little. " Why does Syaoran is going to kill you? But Ok! I promise!" she said, smiling.  
  
" Well, That girl is Yuki. Syaoran's girlfriend." Eriol said, seriously.  
  
" What!? Syaoran's girlfriend? I thought he has no girlfriend? Oh! That's why he doesn't want to have girlfriend he has one. So? Where is she?" Tomoyo said. But in the same manners she was disappointed. Why? Because she thought Syaoran and Sakura are meant to be. . .  
  
Eriol look sad. " She is already dead." He said  
  
Tomoyo look surprised. Now, she's not disappointed she pity Syaoran. " Huh!? Dead? Why?" she asked.  
  
Eriol explained everything to her. " That's why Syaoran is like this. When Yuki is still alive he's really happy. . . cheerful and always smiling. But when that incident happened he become cold and really sad." Eriol explained.  
  
" Huh!? But I just saw Syaoran smile and laugh a little." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah. I notice it when he and Sakura became friends. Or when he's with Sakura." Eriol said. " So? That means that Sakura reminds Syaoran of Yuki?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I think so? Because Sakura and Yuki are almost have the same attitude. . ." Eriol said.  
  
" Poor Syaoran. . . You know Eriol I really pity him. I didn't know that thing. . ." Tomoyo said. " But let's just stop talking about this thins. . ." she continued.  
  
= I hope Sakura will help him to forget about Yuki. = Tomoyo thought.  
  
" Yeah! Your right!" Eriol said as he stared at Tomoyo.  
  
= She's pretty! What the!?!? Are you some kind of crazy? No! This not mean. . . No! Never! Me? Hiiragizawa Eriol!? In Love? Nah. . . or maybe. . .= Eriol thought as he stare at Tomoyo.  
  
~  
  
" Um? Syaoran? Are you not sad? You know. . . Your alone." Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran look serious. " Nah. . . You know I really like that my 'annoying' sister is not here! It's more fun. . . But I think you're right. I'm some kind of miss them." Syaoran said.  
  
" See? Don't worry. . . Me? I also miss someone really important to me?" Sakura said.  
  
" Who?" Syaoran asked, curiously. And at the same time stare at Sakura.  
  
= Sakura. If you only know. You remind me of Yuki.= Syaoran thought as he stare at her.  
  
" My mom. . ." she said, preventing herself to cry.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry. . ." Syaoran said. Knowing the feeling of when one of your love one died. Because he also feel that thing when Yuki died.  
  
" No! It's fine! Well, let's just go inside maybe Tomoyo and Eriol are looking for us." Sakura said changing the topic.  
  
" Ok!" Syaoran said then the two of them went inside the house. . .  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter 7!  
  
How did you guys like it!? C'mon tell me! Is it corny. I want your comments or anything you want to say. . . Ok!? So? How about the E/T 'thing'? Is It Fine? I can't really prevent my self to write about that KAWAII pairings. . . Well, gotta go!  
  
REVIEW!!! Ok?  
  
Ja! 


	8. can't think of a title

HI! I'm back! Thank you for all who review my story! I really appreciate it! And to Jared! I think the ending you have thought is really nice! Maybe I'll try! Thanks! Ok! Here's chapter 8! Hope you all like it!  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts =  
  
[Me! Just blabbing. . . .]  
  
~  
  
Is Pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
@ Sakura's P.O.V. @  
  
5 months has passed.  
  
Guess what!? Tomoyo and Eriol are now dating with each other! In short they are some kind of girlfriend/boyfriend. Isn't it great? Imagine? My best friend finally found her true love. Anyway, ever since Tomoyo saw Eriol she had already said to me that Eriol was her crush. So I just thought that they are meant for each other. . .  
  
And another thing! Touya and his girlfriend, Akiyu are married!!! You know sometimes I wonder what does Aki like in brother? Yup! Anyway, they just got married last month! Isn't that great! My brother also found his true love! And finally his going to live in other house! No! just kidding. . .  
  
While me and Syaoran are now really close friends. Since our best friends are now well, boyfriend and girlfriend. But it's fine! As long as our best friends are happy. . .  
  
~  
  
# SCHOOL #  
  
" Hi there lovebirds!" Syaoran said as he teased Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura just giggled at Syaoran's comments. Anyway, she and Syaoran just come from the library. . .  
  
Tomoyo blushed. " Hi Sakura and Syaoran!" she said.  
  
While Eriol just smiled at them.  
  
" So? Where did the two of you go?" Tomoyo asked both Syaoran and Sakura  
  
" Library." Came the replied of both of them.  
  
" Is that so?" Eriol said, smiling mischievously.  
  
" Yup!" Sakura said, not understanding why Eriol is smiling like that.  
  
" OH! Sakura! We need to go to Mr. Terada!" Syaoran suddenly said as he remembered that Sakura and him are going to Mr. Terada.  
  
" Yeah! I almost forgot! Gotta go Guys!" Sakura said then they left.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " You know Eriol, I think those two are well, look KAWAII together!" she exclaimed.  
  
Eriol nodded. " I think you're right! But, I've told you already that Yuki is still in Syaoran's mind." He explained.  
  
" Yeah! I know. But do you think, Sakura can help Syaoran forgot Yuki?"  
  
" Maybe. But you know, I really agreed to you." he said.  
  
" Huh!? Agreed on what?" Tomoyo asked, some how confused.  
  
" Oh C'mon! Silly. . . you know when they are together." Eriol said.  
  
" OH! I get it! Of course! You should agree on me cuz you're my boyfriend. Ne?" Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
" Huh!? Is that so?" Eriol asked.  
  
Before Tomoyo could reply their homeroom teacher, Mr. Terada arrived with Sakura and Syaoran following him. Then both of them decided to take their sit.  
  
" Ok Class! Before I start our lesson. I would like to introduce to you that we will be having an new student. You may come in now. . ." Mr. Terada said.  
  
Then a boy with black hair and blue eyes walk in. Almost all the girls stare at him dreamily, of course except for Tomoyo. But To Sakura she found the new student quite cute. . .  
  
" Hi! I'm Kirizawa Gutz! I'm from Tokyo." He introduced himself then flashed his killer smiled. That made some girls sighed dreamily.  
  
" Well, Gutz transferred here because of family business. . . I hope that you thereat him nicely ok! SO. . . Well, you may sit beside Ms. Kinimoto. Please raise you hand Sakura." Mr. Terada said. Then Sakura raised her hand.  
  
[Ok guys. . . here's there sit plan. Tomoyo is beside Eriol who is behind Syaoran that sit beside Sakura and now Gutz also sit beside Sakura. So? Sakura is in the center of Syaoran and Gutz. Gets?]  
  
Then Gutz went to where Mr. Terada has said.  
  
" Hi!" Gutz said to Sakura.  
  
= Whoa! She's some kind of pretty. . . = Gutz thought as he stare at Sakura.  
  
" Hi! I'm Kinimoto Sakura!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran felt something. . .  
  
= Huh!? What's this? Am I jealous. . . Nah. . . why would you be jealous? No. It can't be your pledge. . . mustn't be broken. Yeah!= Syaoran thought ah he decided to listen what their teacher is saying.  
  
~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8!  
  
How is it! Like it or not? C'mon tell me. And Yeah! Eriol and Tomoyo are now Boyfriend and girlfriend. How? Because I want it to happen. Is it fine? C;mon tell me. Anyway, LOOK!? There is a new character! What do you think will be his role? Well, just read and find out! Gotta go!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja! 


	9. Confusion

Hi there guys! I'm really happy cuz you like my fic! Your so nice! I mean all to my reviewers just want to say a big THANKS!!! So? What are we waiting for! Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it! ~ hana-lai!  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
@ P.O.V.@  
  
~  
  
Is Pledge meant to be Broken?  
  
Chapter 9: Confusion. . . .  
  
" So? Do you like him?" Tomoyo eagerly asked her best friend or should I say irritate her best friend.  
  
" Like? Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
" DUH!!! The new guy!" She replied but then she thought, = Hope not! =  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. . . " Gutz? Well, He's some kind of Cute and Nice!" she relied, smiling.  
  
" Do you think so?" Tomoyo asked, losing her hope. She really wants her best friend to be with Syaoran.  
  
" Yup! Actually I'm going to give him a tour after school!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
" WHAT!?" Tomoyo almost yelled.  
  
" Yeah! Why? Is there any problem with that?" Sakura asked as DENSE as ever.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. . . " Nothing." she replied but she thought. = No! Gutz will be ruining our plans. . . =  
  
" Oh! Well, I think we need to go. . . the bell had just ring." Sakura explained to Tomoyo.  
  
" Huh!? Oh! Sure! C'mon!" Tomoyo said as the two of them went into their class.  
  
# DISMISSAL #  
  
The 4 (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol) of them are walking outside their school. Suddenly, Gutz approached Sakura.  
  
" Hey Sakura! Can we go now?" Guts asked Sakura, blushing a bit. But of course Sakura is so dense to notice it.  
  
= HUH!? How dare he asked her like that!? And where does he think they're going! = Syaoran thought as he give Gutz one of his death glared.  
  
= Say NO! Sakura! = Tomoyo thought.  
  
Sakura thought for a while. . . " Um, Guys? I already promise to Guts that I'm going to give him a tour? Is it alright?" she asked.  
  
" Sure!" Tomoyo said trying to be cheerful so Sakura wouldn't notice her.  
  
" It's fine." Eriol said with a fake smile. As he looked at his best friend he saw that he was some kind of jealous.? Because of the way he looked at Guts and Sakura.  
  
= Huh!? Syaoran? Jealous? = he thought in amazement.  
  
Syaoran didn't bother to reply until Sakura look at him. " Is it fine Syaoran?" she asked, sweetly, which caught Syaoran attention.  
  
" Sure. . .! It's fine!" he simply said but deep inside of him want to crushed Guts into pieces.  
  
" Ok! Well, I think Guts and me better go! So see you tomorrow guys!" Sakura said as she and Guts left.  
  
" So? I think only the 3 of us will go home together. Ne?" Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran.  
  
" Yeah! I think so?" Syaoran just replied feeling a little sad.  
  
= Why does I'm sad!? Is that Sakura is not here? Or what? = he thought, rather confused.  
  
Of course Eriol notice it. After they had take Tomoyo to her house they just decided to walk. . . [Note! Even though they're rich in this fic. They still walk to school. . .]  
  
" Hey dude! I know you've got problems there! Would you mind sharing it to me?" Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
" Huh!? Me? Problems? Of course not!" he replied trying to fool his best friend or should I say fool himself.  
  
" Oh C'mon! I'm not the only one who notices it! Also Tomoyo! You know man were also worry about you so c'mon tell me. . .Maybe I can help. . ." Eriol said. Trying to pursue his best friend to tell his problem.  
  
For Syaoran, knowing Eriol he'll not stop bothering you unless you tell him about your problem or even secrets! " Ok fine! You know man, I'm some kind of confused." He said.  
  
" Confused? Where?"  
  
" I really don't know. It's like when That Guts guy came I just fell uncomfortable?" he said trying to explain everything.  
  
= I'm right! He is Jealous! And He's in love! Tomoyo would love to hear this! = Eriol thought. He would also like to tell to Syaoran that thing but he also thought that it's not the right time yet.  
  
" I think you're just jealous man!" Eriol said.  
  
Now, Syaoran looked more confused than before because of what Eriol had said. "Jealous?" he asked himself in a whispered.  
  
~  
  
*** SAKURA AND GUTS ***  
  
" And on that way is our library and on there is the. . . . ." Sakura explained everything to Guts as she takes Guts to a tour.  
  
Guts just stare at Sakura. = She's really pretty. . . but too bad. . . = he thought but was cut-off when Sakura asked him.  
  
" Hey! Do you even listen to me?" she asked rather annoyed.  
  
" Huh!? Oh! Of course I am!" Guts said trying to convince Sakura that he's really listening.  
  
" Oh! Well, I need that's all I could say and I think we should already get home by now." Sakura said as she takes a look at her watch. . . 6:30 p.m.  
  
" Yeah! Your right? C'mon! I just walk you home!" Guts offered.  
  
" Sure." She replied as they walk off. . . ~  
  
" So? How do you like your day?" Sakura asked Guts.  
  
Guts smiled. " Fine! I really find the people here are nice and friendly. Also the friend of yours, except for the one who had brown haired?" he said.  
  
" Syaoran? Why?" Sakura said.  
  
" Yeah, because he give me a glare. . . Is he always like that?" Guts asked.  
  
Sakura giggled. " Well, he's really cold sometimes but when you knew him better he's really nice and fun to be with!" she explained but then thought,  
  
= And he's also a sweet guy. . .=  
  
" Oh! Is that so? You know? I think that Syaoran guy likes you and at the same time you like him." Guts said to Sakura.  
  
After hearing this, Sakura blushed! " Huh!? Me? Of course not! How could you!" Sakura said trying defend herself.  
  
" Hey! I'm just joking! And oops. . . I got you on that! I think you really like him!" Guts said now, trying to tease Sakura.  
  
" Shut up!!!! I already I don't like him!"  
  
" You like him."  
  
" I don't."  
  
" You like him."  
  
" I don't!"  
  
"You like him."  
  
" I Don't!!"  
  
" You like him."  
  
"I don't!!!"  
  
" I don't!"  
  
" I like him!. . . . . I mean no!" " See? Told ya!" Guts said now laughing as Sakura chase him.  
  
" Shut up!!!" Sakura said, being an athletic she of course caught Guts.  
  
" Whoa!!! Your fast!" Guts exclaimed.  
  
" Did I told you I'm one of the best runner in our school?" Sakura said now smiling. . . .  
  
" Ooppss. . . I think no!" Guts replied. " I'm sorry MS. Runner?!" he continued.  
  
" Yeah fine Mr. Loser!" she replied.  
  
They just both laughed also knowing that from that day they had already become friends. . . .  
  
~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9!  
  
How do you like it? And I just want to clear to you guys that Eriol and Tomoyo are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes! Let just say that it just happen so fast. . . Ok!? Anyway, sorry for updating late I'm some kind of bust over some school work! It's like Assignment. . . . . Assignment. . . . . . Project. . . . . . Assignment. . .. . . Homework. . . It's like my school day will not be complete if I have no assignment. .  
  
Gotta go! Hope you like it!?  
  
REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
JA! ~hana-lai 


	10. Their story

Hi! I'm back! Thanks for your nice reviews especially you JARED! Your so nice! As in! You really cheered me up! Why? Because of your nice review. . . . . . Well, THANKS again! I think we should now start Chapter 10! Right? Forgot to tell this chapter is ALMOST all about Eriol and Tomoyo. Why? So you'll guys now how they fall in love. . . . . . . . Ok!? On with the story. ~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
@ P.O.V.@  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 10: Their story. . . . .  
  
" Hey!" Eriol said as he went towards his GIRLFRIEND who's sitting alone under the Sakura tree.  
  
" Oh! Hi there Honey. . ." Tomoyo said sweetly to her BOYFRIEND.  
  
Then Eriol sit beside Tomoyo. " So? What is my lovely angel doing here all alone? HUH!?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him. " Nothing." She said then thought,  
  
= I'm really Lucky for having you as my Boyfriend. =  
  
" Oh! You know I really can't believe that we're now Boyfriend and girlfriend. First, I just like you then I fall in love." Eriol said, smiling remembering how he and Tomoyo confessed their love for each other. . . . .  
  
$$$$ FLASHBACK $$$$  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are walking towards the school's garden when someone approach Tomoyo.  
  
" Oh! Hi there Tomoyo!" he said.  
  
" Oh! Hey Ken! How are you?" Tomoyo said as she started their little conversation.  
  
" Fine! You know it's been a long time since we last meet. Ne?" the guy said, Ken to be specific.  
  
" Ya! I still remember that you still have those. . . . . . . . ." Tomoyo said as she and Ken walk towards to sit on the chairs with Eriol just following them.  
  
= HUH!? What does this two think!?!?!? That I don't even exist! = Eriol thought getting irritated until he saw Aya. One of their classmates.  
  
" Um. . . . . Tomoyo excuse me! I'm just going to go over Aya!" he said then went to Aya.  
  
Tomoyo looked shocked at Eriol's action.  
  
= Huh!? What's his problem? = she thought, confused.  
  
Then Ken just talks to him but she's not listening because she's looking at Eriol whom's keeping himself busy talking to Aya.  
  
" So? The man saw the pig fly then. . . . . ." Aya said but was cut- off because she can't keep herself anymore to laugh. Eriol just decided to tell Aya a joke to keep himself busy while Tomoyo is talking to that boy!  
  
= Hey!!! What's this? Am I jealous? Nah. . . . . . Tomoyo and me are just best friends! Right? So I have no right to be jealous. = Eriol thought as he just keep on talking to Aya.  
  
Now it's Tomoyo turn to be jealous . . . . .  
  
= What the!? Why does Eriol doing! Leaving me here!. . . . . Hey! Why does I'm thinking like this? Am I jealous? Why? = Tomoyo thought not listening to Ken's blabbing.  
  
" Hey Tomoyo? Are you listening?" Ken asked as he notices that Tomoyo is not listening to him.  
  
" Huh!? Of course!. . . . . . . . . What did you say again?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Ken just sighed and just continued telling his story while Tomoyo just listen to him  
  
Now, Eriol can't take anymore when he notice that Tomoyo is really having fun with that Ken guy. He just realizes that he is Really JEALOUS!!!. Then he can take it anymore so he just went to the swing and leave Aya all- alone.  
  
Of course Tomoyo saw all this then she excused herself to Ken and went towards her friend or should I say best friend.  
  
When she got there she notice that Eriol is quite sad.  
  
" Hey Eriol! What's your problem? Why did you leave Aya?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who is really sad.  
  
" Well, I think I'm the one who need to ask you that question. Why did you leave Ken?" Eriol said, coldness in his voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked quite shocked. Hearing Eriol's voice with coldness. " C'mon Eriol. What's your problem." She said trying to change the topic.  
  
Eriol didn't replied.  
  
" Speak up! What's your problem!? I'm your friend you can tell me." Tomoyo said trying to pursue Eriol to tell his problem.  
  
Eriol got annoyed. " Want to know my problem! Well, IT"S YOU!" he almost yelled.  
  
Tomoyo looked more shocked. She didn't know that Eriol's problem was She.  
  
" Why?" she asked as tears started to fall at her pretty face.  
  
Eriol was sad. He didn't mean to make Tomoyo cried but it really hurt to see your LOVE to be with other boy. . . .  
  
" WHY!?!?!?" Tomoyo was now also yelling.  
  
" Why? Because I'm jealous! Very jealous!" Eriol said now also yelling.  
  
Tomoyo can't believe what she had heard! Eriol is jealous! Why?  
  
" Why? Because you like that STUPID Ken Guy!" he added.  
  
Now it's Tomoyo turned to look at him. " What makes you think like that!? Isn't you the one who like that Aya girl!?" she said.  
  
" Me? Like Aya! Never! What makes you think like that! Besides I like someone else. . ." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo's heart sank. = He likes someone. . . .=  
  
" Me neither! Ken and me are just friends! Your jumping to conclusions!" Tomoyo said. " I also like someone!" she added. Then she thought, = It's you Eriol. . . .=  
  
Now, it's Eriol turn to feel sad. Imagine! Knowing that the girl you like is in love with someone! Ouch. . . . =c! Then the two of them become silent. " So? Whose is she/he?" they both asked.  
  
" You first!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Nah. . . . Ladies first." Eriol said.  
  
" No! I don't like I said you first!" Tomoyo said as she turns her back to Eriol.  
  
" Fine." He said then he came closer to Tomoyo. " It's . . . . . . . . . Um. . . . . . . . . . YOU!" Eriol blurted out!  
  
Tomoyo is not sure of what she heard. She face again Eriol and then find that Eriol is so close to her. " What?" she asked.  
  
" I said. . . . It's you Daidouji Tomoyo. The girl I love since I meet you." Eriol said, sincerely.  
  
To Eriol's surprised, Tomoyo hugged him! " Oh! Eriol! I love you too!!!" she said as more tears flow from her eyes.  
  
Eriol was now shocked after hearing Tomoyo. " Really!?!?!?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah! Why? Don't believe me?" Tomoyo said, pouting.  
  
Eriol looked at her! "No! It's just that I'm sooo Happy! I Love You My angel!" Eriol said as he come closer to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " I love you too." She replied then their lips meet. . . . .  
  
# END OF FLASHBACK #  
  
" You know? I really can't believe that this is happening!" Eriol said.  
  
" Yup! Me too. I love you." Tomoyo said but just whispered the last part.  
  
Eriol smiled. " I love you too my angel. . . . . ." he replied.  
  
Then Eriol suddenly remembered about Syaoran. " Hey angel! You know? Syaoran is really jealous!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. " REALLY!?!?!? That only means that he really loves. . . . . . ."  
  
". . . . Sakura. Yeah! You're absolutely right!!" Eriol said as he finished her girlfriend's sentence.  
  
" That's a great news. . . . ." Tomoyo said. Before Eriol could say another word their bell rang signaling for the end of their recess and to resume their class.  
  
~  
  
END OF CAHPTER 10!!!  
  
WHAT!?!?!?!? Like it or not!? C'mon! Tell me. . . . .! I want to know what you guys think of this chapter. . . . .! Ok!?  
  
REVIEW. . . . . .  
  
Ja! 


	11. Jealousy strikes again

Hi Guys! Thanks for your nice reviews. . .! And to fireangelz (did I spell it right??) so sorry that I made Eriol too cheesy at the last chapter. . . but thanks to your review anyway. Now! Let's get into the story. . . ~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
@ P.O.V.@  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 11: Jealousy strikes again. . .  
  
" So? You said that you fell to the stairs! How stupid!" Sakura said as she laughed to Guts who had been telling her some of his jokes.  
  
It's already their dismissal time. So? Sakura, Guts, and Syaoran just decided to went home, because Eriol and Tomoyo have their date.  
  
" Ya! My butt really hurts! Good thing my sisters and brothers are not there to laugh at me!" Guts continued as Sakura continued to laugh.  
  
Syaoran just crossed his arms. . . = What's the point of this two. . . That I don't even exist! They're so annoying. . .= he thought as he just follow them.  
  
" Then what did your mother do when she found out you fall to the stairs. . . you know being the mama's boy!" Sakura asked at the same time teasing Guts!  
  
" Well she just said to her favorite son, " Oh! My poor baby, does your butt still hurts. . ."!" Guts said mimicking his mother's voice.  
  
Sakura laughed harder. " I didn't know your good at mimicking voice!" she said as they both laughed.  
  
Syaoran is really annoyed by now. . . " Eheem. . . . .!"  
  
Sakura and Guts looked at him. . . " Oh! Hi Syaoran! Is everything ok?" she asked sweetly as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
Guts noticed that. . . = So? Li is jealous! Maybe he also like Sakura as Sakura like him! Wow! That's soo. . . GOOD! = he thought as he looked at the two of them.  
  
" Ya! Everything's fine!" Syaoran said and fake smiled which Sakura immediately notice.  
  
Guts noticing the tension between them decided to say, " Well, guys! My street is there so gotta go! JA!" he said then went on to the other street.  
  
" Bye Guts!" Sakura replied as she waved at him.  
  
" Bye." Syaoran plainly said.  
  
Now, Sakura turn to Syaoran . . . " So? What's your problem? Your not even talking to me. . . Are you mad at me or what?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran continued walking.  
  
= Huh!? So? I'm the ONE who is NOT talking with YOU! I think it's you! = Syaoran wanted to yelled this at Sakura but then he remembered that she's Sakura. His best friend. His. . . LOVE.!?  
  
= HUH!? Where did it come from??? = he asked himself.  
  
" HEY! Earth to Syaoran!" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of her friend.  
  
Syaoran came back to reality. " Huh!? Oh! Hi! I'm fine!" he replied.  
  
" I asked you if something's wrong with you? You act different. . . since Guts came. Is there something wrong with him?" Sakura asked as innocent as ever.  
  
= I don't know either why I'm so angry with that STUPID guy! = Syaoran thought then replied to Sakura, " So? What's your point?"  
  
" Huh!? My point is, are you angry to Guts?" she asked.  
  
" No! And why the heck I'm angry with Kirisawa?" Syaoran asked in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
" Look! Your calling Guts by his last name when he say that we can call him by his first name." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
" Because I want to!" came the starting to get annoyed Syaoran.  
  
= Why does I'm so angry? Am I jealous? Nah. . . and why the heck I'm jealous? HECK!!! I dunno what to do! Of course I can't tell to Sakura that I'm jealous of Guts! = he thought.  
  
Sakura got irritated by this time. " FinE! If you don't want to tell me your problems. . . Fine! Have it on your own way! I'm just trying to be nice to you. . ." she said then thought, = Yeah! I'm trying to help the one I love. . .=  
  
Knowing Syaoran, he just always ignored other's feelings! " Yeah! Fine! I don't need you anyway!" he suddenly blurted out.  
  
Sakura started to cry. " Ok! If that's what you want. . ." she said as she run away, away from her best friend, her Love. . .  
  
" Hey wait! I didn't mean it!" Syaoran said but he was too late Sakura already ran away. .  
  
= Shit. What have I done! I really didn't mean it! damn.= Syaoran said to himself! He just decided to go home. . .  
  
~  
  
" C'mon Sakura! What did he say to you?" Tomoyo asked her best friend. She just saw Sakura running while crying. Then Sakura started telling what Syaoran had said.  
  
" He. . . tell me. . . He doesn't need me anyway." Sakura said.  
  
" Oh Sakura, calm down I'm going to clear this to Syaoran. . . maybe he doesn't mean it. C'mon! don't cry. . ." Tomoyo said as she cheers Sakura. = I hope Syaoran doesn't mean it.= she thought.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran lay on his bed thinking a way to say sorry to her. One of his best friend. The one he love.  
  
= I'm an IDIOT!= he yelled at himself.  
  
Then suddenly his phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" he grumpily replied.  
  
" SYAORAN . . . . . . . .!" came the cheerful voice from the other line but the same time make Syaoran pull the phone away from his ears.  
  
Syaoran know where that voice belongs. . . " Meiling?"  
  
" Yeah! How is my FAVORITE cousin doing?" Meiling said from the other line.  
  
" Not that fine! Well, why did you call?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" GOSH! You're still the same! Well, the reason why I call is I'm going over there!" Meiling excitedly said.  
  
" Oh!. . . . . . . . WHAT!?" Syaoran said, almost yelled.  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Are you going to stay over here?" he asked.  
  
" Of course! Well, I also want you to meet my boyfriend." Meiling said.  
  
" He's coming?"  
  
" Nope! Actually he already lives there! Maybe you meet him already. Well, gotta go! See you tomorrow!" Meiling said then hung up.  
  
= Yeah! Another trouble came. GOSH! How can I handle this. . .= Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11   
  
YES! Another chapter done! What you guys think? Hope you like it! Sorry for the being late cuz we have our exam week so I'm some kind of busy. . . well, gtg!  
  
REVIEW   
  
JA! 


	12. Surprises

Hi! Thanks for all who review my story! A very BIG thanks. . . hope you guys like this story of mine. . . Well, better get going. . . Here's chapter 12! ~ hana-lai ^.^ anyway, I think this is the 2nd last chapter of Is pledge meant to be broken. . .  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
@ P.O.V.@  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 12: Surprises. . .  
  
" Hey Syaoran! Why are you doing this to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran while they are walking in the garden of their school.  
  
" Tomoyo, I really didn't mean what I said to Sakura it's just that. . . that. . . ." Syaoran can't finish his sentence.  
  
" What! You're jealous! C'mon say it to me!" Tomoyo said or should I say almost yelled.  
  
Syaoran blushed but at the same time can't reply to Tomoyo.  
  
= He is! He is really jealous! = Tomoyo thought.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " I knew it! Syaoran, I really know you're in love with my best friend. ." she said.  
  
Syaoran blushed redder. " Wh. . . .what?" he said a little nervous.  
  
" Oh C'mon! It's obvious! But please Syaoran don't do this to Sakura. . . you're hurting her. If you love her, tell her! You can do it!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" But. . . I can't. ." came the confused replied.  
  
" Why? Because of Yuki? Oh C'mon!" Tomoyo said. [Who's Yuki? See chapter 6 & 7]  
  
" Huh!? How did you know about Yuki?" Syaoran asked now more confused.  
  
" Eriol told me. . . don't be angry with him!" Tomoyo said as she saw Syaoran getting angry.  
  
" But, I said to him not to tell it to anyone! Does Sakura already know?" Syaoran asked as he sits to one of the benches there.  
  
" Nope! I can't tell her. . ." Tomoyo said then thought, = Because she'll be hurt. . . = "Besides, why can't you leave your past! Do you think Yuki is happy seeing you like that? I think not! Seeing the one he loves so lonely and confused whether he's going to keep his promise or not?" she continued.  
  
Syaoran keep silence. = Yeah! Tomoyo's right. Yuki would be so. . . sad seeing me like this! = he thought. " I guess you right?" he said looking to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " Finally!" she said.  
  
Syaoran give Tomoyo one of his rare smiles. " Thanks! Me, and Sakura are sure so. . . lucky having you as our friend and Eriol for having a nice girlfriend!" he said.  
  
" Oh! It's nothing! I'm just doing the best for my best friends. . . and I think Yuki is now happy seeing the one he loves happy. . . right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah! Do you think it's fine with Yuki?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Of course! If she really loves you she'll let the one she loves happy. Besides, Yuki is already dead and I'm sure she's happy wherever she is." Tomoyo said. " So? When are you planning telling to Sakura you're feelings. . .?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran blushed. . . " Dunno. . . maybe someday." He said.  
  
" GOSH!!! Li Syaoran! Sometimes it's really hard to understand you! Anyway, gotta go! Maybe Eriol is looking for me. . ." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Sure! Thanks again Tomoyo!" Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah! Hope you'll say your feelings sooner. . ." she said as she left. . .  
  
~  
  
*** HEAVEN ***  
  
" Thanks. . . Tomoyo!" Said a girl with a pretty face with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. . ., smiling.  
  
~  
  
" Cheer up Sakura! Syaoran doesn't mean what he said. Believe me!" Eriol said to a sad Sakura.  
  
" You think so. . ." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol smile [as always] " Yup! He's just like that. . . sometimes mean, sometimes not!" he exclaimed. " Anyway, when will you tell to the person you love your true feelings?" he asked.  
  
" What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Of course! Every one of us has special someone. Right?" Eriol said.  
  
" But I can't. . ."  
  
" 'Cause your afraid he'll never love you back? But what if he loves you back? You just need courage! Believe in your self!" Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled. " You're right! You know, Syaoran and me are sure lucky for having you as our friend and Tomoyo for having you as her so. . . nice boyfriend." She said.  
  
Eriol smiled. . . . as always. " Thanks! Well, gotta go! Maybe Tomoyo is looking for me. Bye!" he said as he left Sakura.  
  
When Sakura decided to walk in the park. . . someone called her. . .  
  
" SAKURA!!!"  
  
She looks around to where the voice belongs and was surprised to see that it was Guts with a pretty girl. The girl has a long black hair that is tied up in two buns. [Guess who!?]  
  
" Hi!" Sakura said as cheerful as ever.  
  
= GOSH! She's like Yuki! So cheerful! = the girl thought. [It's Meiling! DUH!!!]  
  
" Hi! Anyway, Sakura this is my girlfriend. . . Li Meiling and hun, this is one of my friends Kinimoto Sakura." Guts said as he makes an introduction.  
  
" Hi! I'm Li Meiling! Nice to see you Kinimoto." Meiling said with a smile. . .  
  
" WHAT!?!? You already have a girlfriend. . . you didn't tell me!" Sakura said then sweat dropped as she saw them staring at her. " hehehe. . . Sorry. Any way, nice to meet you Li.. . . Wait! You're a LI! Do you have any relation with Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
" yeah! I already have a girlfriend!" Guts said.  
  
" Why. . . yes! He's my cousin." Came the replied.  
  
" Really!? Anyway, he's my special friend." Sakura said.  
  
" Oh. . ."  
  
" Well, Guys gotta go! Bye Guts and Li. . . Li, just called me Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
Meiling smiled. " Sure! If you call me Meiling." She replied.  
  
Sakura smiled. " Sure Meiling!" Sakura said as she run towards their house.  
  
" Hun, I think my cousin and Sakura is good together. . ." Meiling said.  
  
Guts nodded. " Yeah! You're right!" he replied.  
  
" So? Let's go to my house I want you to meet my cousin. . ." Meiling said then both of them went towards Syaoran's apartment.  
  
~  
  
" Wei, did arrive already?" Syaoran asked Wei. Now, he's not angry anymore. . . thanks to Tomoyo. He just decided that he'll say his true feelings to Sakura tomorrow.  
  
" Yes master. But she said that she's just going to her boyfriend. . ." Wei said.  
  
" ok!" Syaoran said.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
" I think Mistress Meiling is already here. . ." Wei said.  
  
" Ok! Just let her meet me in the living room. " Syaoran said as he went to their huge living room.  
  
" Mistress, Master Syaoran want to meet you at the living room." Wei said, politely.  
  
" ok! Any way, Wei I want you to meet my boyfriend, Kirisawa Guts. And hun, this is our trusted butler Wei." Meiling introduced.  
  
" Nice to meet you Mr. Kirisawa." Wei said, smiling.  
  
Guts smiled. " Same here Mr. Wei."  
  
Then they decided to go to the living room to meet Syaoran. When they got there. . . " SYAORAN. . . !!!" Meiling said as she went towards his cousin.  
  
" Oh! Meiling! It's been 3 years since we last saw each other. Right?" Syaoran said giving her one of his rare smiles.  
  
" Yeah! That's why I miss you so much! Any way, Syaoran I want you to meet my boyfriend." Meiling said as she called Guts.  
  
" WHAT!? You mean your boyfriend is. . . Guts!" Syaoran said, surprise.  
  
Guts smiled. " Hi Syaoran! Nice to see you again." He said.  
  
Meiling crossed her arms then smiled. " So? You two already know each other!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Yup! We're classmate!" Guts said.  
  
= So? Guts already have a girlfriend and it's my cousin! Heck! I'm really a BAKA! Getting jealous of someone who already had a girlfriend! = Syaoran said.  
  
" Nice to see you too Guts!" Syaoran said not getting irritated to Guts anymore. . .  
  
Then they started to talk to each other. . . like getting to know each other stage. But for Syaoran, can't wait for tomorrow. . .  
  
The day he'll going to tell to Sakura his feelings. . . TRUE FEELINGS. . .  
  
  
  
~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
How'd you like it!? Nice or not? C'mon tell me! Besides, it's already the second to the last chapter of this fic. The next chapter will be the last! Hope you review my story. . . pretty please. . . and sorry for the OC thing! Can't help it!  
  
REVIEW   
  
Ja! ~ hana-lai ^.^ 


	13. Pledge is really meant to be broken

This is the last chapter! Hope you like this. . . . Any way, Thanks for the one who review my story. . . . LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you like. . . ^.^ !~hana- lai  
  
~  
  
Guide:  
  
" talking"  
  
= thoughts=  
  
@ P.O.V.@  
  
[ me! blabbing!]  
  
~  
  
Is pledge meant to be broken?  
  
Chapter 13: Pledge is really meant to be broken. . .  
  
Today is the day! The day where our Li Syaoran tells his true feelings to the one he loves! By now, he is getting ready. And as far as he knows Sakura is at Tomoyo's house doing something or should I say doing 'girly things'.  
  
After Syaoran is done doing his routine he dress up. Not that rich clothes or like your going to a party. . . just a simple and presentable clothes. . .  
  
" Hey Syaoran! What are you doing?" Meiling asked as she saw her cousin getting ready into something.  
  
" HUH!? Nothing. . ." Syaoran said a little nervous.  
  
Meiling smiled. " Oh c'mon! Eriol told me!" she said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. " News sure spread faster that you thought."  
  
" Well, I really thought that you and Sakura are soo. . . good together! But you know cuz, no offence she's so much like Yuki." Meiling exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah! That's what I thought when I saw her. But Yuki and Sakura are different. Yuki is the past while Sakura is the future! Right?" Syaoran said. [Sorry for the OC and for being corny!]  
  
= Thanks Sakura! You really change my cousin in a very special way! = Meiling thought. " Yeah! Your definitely right there Cuz!" she agreed.  
  
Syaoran just smiled at him. " Ok! Wish you luck Cuz!" she said as she leaves her cousin.  
  
" Yeah! Thanks!"  
  
~  
  
" Hey Tomoyo! Why the heck did you call me here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " Nothing." She replied.  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
" hehehehe. . . just joking!" Tomoyo said. " I'm some kind of bored over here. . . that's all!" she said.  
  
" Oh! Well, what did Syaoran tell to you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Fine! Don't worry he doesn't really mean it! You know Syaoran he's 'moody'!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
" Ok! But you know Tomoyo I really need to go. I'm cleaning my room. . ." Sakura said.  
  
" Huh!? But you had many maids over your house why you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Nothing! I just feel cleaning my room. . ." she said.  
  
" Is that so? Well, just stay here. . . You know it's really boring here!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Sakura sighed. " Ok! Fine!"  
  
So, Sakura could do nothing just to stay there for her best friend request.  
  
~  
  
Back at Syaoran, he just finished getting ready. He is already outside their gate waiting for the one he loves. . .  
  
He decided to pick up some of the flowers in their garden. Of course he can't buy because the flower shop is far and any minute Sakura will arrive. Besides it's the thought that count! He asked help to Meiling to help him making the flower more presentable.  
  
Now, he's already waiting for Sakura. . . . . He keeps on waiting. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . waiting. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . and waiting. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 30 minutes had passed, Sakura is not yet there and the flowers are already well, dried. He decided to pick another flower.  
  
When he was about to go inside their house he saw his cherry blossom. Well, he has nothing to do but to wait for her. ~  
  
@ SAKURA'S P.O.V @  
  
GOSH! Tomoyo is so annoying sometimes! She makes me go to their house because she's bored! Then what do we do? She videotapes me! So? I have nothing to do! Of course I had nothing to do just to pose for her! Of course I'm her no. 1 model as she had said.  
  
But I can't even forget Syaoran. Is he still mad at me?, because until now, he's not talking to me. Or even bother to! But if you ask me? I'm not or never will be mad at him! His my best friend. . . At the same time my love.  
  
When I'm getting near our house, I saw him. . . . . . WAIT! HIM!? What does he doing outside their house. . . It's like he's waiting for someone. . . Honestly, he looks like a fool over there. . .  
  
~  
  
@ NORMAL P.O.V @  
  
= Here goes nothing. . . = Syaoran thought as she approach Sakura.  
  
" . . . . . hi. . ." Syaoran said, blushing.  
  
= Is he talking to me? Am I dreaming? = Sakura thought. She smiled. " Hi Syaoran. . ." she said.  
  
" Sakura, just want to say. . . . . I'm sorry for what I have done the other day. I really didn't meant what I said to you actually I need you. . . always. . ." Syaoran said, sincerely.  
  
Sakura was about to cry. " Thanks. You're really not mad at me. . ." Sakura said.  
  
" Of course not! Why would I?" Syaoran asked then he give to Sakura the dried and the un presentable flowers. . .  
  
" It's fine with me if you throw it away. . . Besides, I did it to you when we're still kids. That's one thing I really regret. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura smiled. " Don't worry, I'll not throw this flowers. . . because for me. . . Syaoran really pick these flowers just for me. . . he select the wonderful flower to pick. Right?" she said.  
  
" yeah! You're so. . . nice. How I wish when you give me flowers I thought of that thing. . ." he said. " Don't worry Syaoran. You're already forgiven and besides, past is past," Sakura said, sweetly.  
  
Then they both became silence. . .  
  
= Should I tell her/him? = the two of them both thought.  
  
" Sakura/ Syaoran?" they both said.  
  
" Ok! You first. . ." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
" Nah. . . Ladies first. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
" Nope! You go first. . ." Sakura said.  
  
" Ok! You know. . . . . um. . . . . Sakura? I just want you to know. . . . . . . that. . . . um. . . . . . . . . ." Syaoran is running out of words. . .  
  
" What?" Sakura asked.  
  
" . . . . . . . WO AI NE, KINIMOTO SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. That made almost all the neighbor look at him. . .  
  
Sakura can't keep herself from crying. . . So she let the tears fall freely.  
  
Syaoran face faulted. " Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. " It's tears of joy! Li Syaoran, I want you to know. . . I love you too. . . ever since I meet you. . . I love you Li Syaoran. . . you're my prince charming, my hero my no. 1!" Sakura confessed.  
  
Syaoran never felt this happy before. . . The one that he really loves. . . . . Loves him back! Who wouldn't be happy?  
  
" You know Sakura, you made me so happy!" Syaoran said as he hug Sakura and smile at her.  
  
" Are you going to be more happy if I did this. . .?" Sakura said as she kisses her beloved on the lips. . . not just kiss. . . but their first and true kiss. . .  
  
They didn't notice that, hiding in the bushes near them were four teenagers. . . giving high five with each other. The other was holding her beloved camera while her boyfriend wearing his glasses hugging her. The other was a girl with long hair tied in two buns is smiling while holding hands with her boyfriend. . . They had just accomplished their mission.  
  
" Oh! Sakura, I really love you. . . " Syaoran said to Sakura while hugging her as they watch the stars from above. . . they were already sitting in the grass inside Syaoran's garden.  
  
" Same here. . . You know. . . Pledge is really meant to be broken. Because when were young I pledge to myself to hate you forever but here I am. . . will LOVE you forever. Right?" Sakura said as she lean to Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
" Yeah! I also promise to myself not to love anymore since Yuki died but here I am LOVING again. . . because of you. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked surprised. " Who's Yuki?"  
  
Syaoran smiled then started to explain who's Yuki in his life.  
  
" Oh! Sorry. . ." she said.  
  
" No. It's fine! Besides, I know Yuki is happy wherever she is because I have found you. . ." Syaoran said. [So sweet!]  
  
Sakura smiled. " Yeah!" then she looked in the sky, " DON'T WORRY YUKI! I'LL TAKE CARE OF SYAORAN FOR YOU! AND I'LL LOVE HIM FOREVER. . ." Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her childishness . . . so he also looks up in the sky. . . " MRS. KINIMOTO, DON'T WORRY I'LL ALSO TAKE CARE OF SAKURA AND I'M GOING TO LOVE HER AS SHE LOVES ME!" he yelled.  
  
" Oh! You're so sweet! I love you. . . I'm not going to promise this but I'm going to do this. . ." Sakura said, sweetly.  
  
" Yeah! 'Cause as we know pledge is meant to be broken. . ." Syaoran said.  
  
They both smiled. There's only one thing in their mind. . .  
  
THEY ALWAYS LOVE AND CHERISH EACH OTHER. . . FOREVER!  
  
~  
  
#### HEAVEN ####  
  
" I know it Sakura! You're going to LOVE Syaoran more that do I. . ." the girl with jet black hair known as Yuki said while smiling. . . " Right? Nadeshiko?" she asked. " Yes. I know that Syaoran will take good care of my cherry blossom. . . he'll make her happy too. . ." Nadeshiko replied, smiling.  
  
" Yes. In just a short time Syaoran make me happy, Sakura is sure happy and lucky cuz Syaoran will make her happy because of his LOVE and at the same time Syaoran will be happier for having Sakura. . ." Yuki said.  
  
Now, she's not already sad because of leaving her beloved alone. . . because Sakura came. . .  
  
" Good luck in both of you. . ." Yuki said, smiling.  
  
" Take care of her Syaoran. . ." Nadeshiko said. . . she's now contented because her only daughter finally found the one she love who loves her back. . .  
  
And as both Yuki and Nadeshiko knows. . . this two  
  
WILL BE TOGETHER. . . . FOREVER!  
  
~ EnD ~  
  
"In life there are very rare chances that you'll meet the person you love and loves you in return, so once you have found it don't ever let it go! The chance might never come your way again. . . . ~  
  
People continue to love inspite of the pain, tears, and heartbreak maybe because PAIN made them stronger, TEARS made them braver and HEARTBREAK made them wiser. . . . .  
  
~  
  
If you wish to be loved. . . . . . , LOVE!  
  
~  
  
FINISH at last! How you'd like the ending? Jared gives this nice idea! Thanks JARED! So? Nice or corny? Sorry for too much corny. . . . and OC thing. It does too make the story more like it! So? C'mon! Tell me for the last time what you think in this story of mine. . . pretty please. . . this is the last time anyway! ^. ^ Hope You Review this! PLEASE. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Anyway, I have a next fic. Coming up! So just wait for it! Ok? Hey Guys! I really want your review Ok!? Why? So I'll know what you think in this story of mine! Ok!  
  
Well, till here!  
  
JA! ~ hana-lai ^.^ 


End file.
